One Last Chance to Get it Right
by gleelover6
Summary: It's senior year at McKinley High School which means the glee club has one last chance to win Nationals. Their journey includes lots of romance, lots of break-ups, and a lot of singing.
1. Chapter 1

It was 3:00pm on a Monday afternoon which meant it was time for glee club. It was only the second week of school but Mr. Schuester wanted to get started right away. Rachel Berry made her way down the hallway to the choir room as she caught a glimpse of what seemed to be a familiar face.

"Jesse?" asked Rachel.

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were someone I know," Rachel said as she got a weird look from a junior.

"Gosh, why do I keep on seeing him everywhere? Ever since he moved to New York after Finn and I kissed at Nationals I can't stop thinking about him. Hopefully glee club will help me get my mind off of Jesse," thought Rachel.

Rachel took a seat next to Finn in the choir room in the front row. As she sat down Finn gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey there beautiful I missed you. How was Calculus?" asked Finn.

As Rachel was about to answer Finn, Mr. Schuester interrupted.

Mr. Schuester said, "This week's assignment is going to be love. Now I know we already went over this but there is just so many great love songs out there that I think you guys can do great with any song."

"I have the perfect song in mind," Rachel said as chatter spread around the glee club.

"Okay guys lets get back on track," said Mr. Schuester, "So you can sing the song by yourself or with a partner and whoever is ready first will sing first." Just as he finished his sentence the little hand on the clock landed on 3:30pm.

"Okay guys I will see you tomorrow afternoon and I hope that some of you will have a song prepared by then," said Mr. Schuester.

Finn and Rachel held hands as they walked back to Finn's car.

"Do you wanna come over to my house tonight? My dads are out of town so we will have the house to ourselves and we can practice our song," said Rachel as Finn drove her to her house.

"Sure what time should I can over," asked Finn.

"Come at 7:30," Rachel said.

"Alright I'll see ya then," Finn said as Rachel got out of his car.

* * *

><p>It was 7:30pm on the dot as Finn rang the Berry household's door bell. Rachel opened the door and Finn walked in.<p>

"Alright now I was thinking that we would do 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough' by Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell. With our amazing voices we will definitely crush the competition," Rachel said as they walked into her bedroom.

"You know everything isn't a competition right," said Finn.

"Well here is our sheet music and we should do great," said Rachel ignoring Finn's remark," Now lets take it from the top."

"Can we take a break from practicing," asked Finn.

"We haven't even really started but sure. I got us some Kool-Aid and cookies," said Rachel.

"I'm not hungry and…," Finn said.

"And what," asked Rachel.

"I love you," Finn said.

"What? I mean I love you too but that came out of nowhere," Rachel said out of shock.

"I just feel like if I don't say it then you won't know it," Finn said.

"Of course I know it. I can tell by the way you talk to me, the way you treat me like a queen, and the way you kiss me," as soon as Rachel said this Finn kissed her. Rachel kissed him back and just a kiss started to turn in to more.

But then Rachel finally pulled away saying, "Finn I can't do this."

"What," Finn said puzzled, "What do you mean by I can't do this?"

"I just can't," Rachel said.

"Then I guess that's my cue to leave," Finn said as he gathered his things and headed out of the room.

"No, Finn wait," Rachel said but it was too late because Finn had already made his way down the stairs and to the front door.

"Gosh why am I so stupid when it comes to boys," Rachel said aloud to herself.

* * *

><p>The next day at McKinley High School, right before first bell, Rachel found Finn.<p>

"Look Finn I'm really sorry about last night and," but before Rachel could finish her sentence Finn said, "No I should be the one saying sorry. I overreacted and was a complete jerk to you last night. So are we good," asked Finn.

"Yeah were good," Rachel said but wasn't completely sure.

Then first bell rang and Finn said, "So I guess I'll see ya at lunch and then at glee club where were gonna kill our song!"

"You know not everything isn't a competition," Rachel said teasing Finn about what he said the night before.

"Whatever. Bye beautiful," Finn said and gave Rachel a quick kiss on the cheek and then left for first period.

"Why do you like the loser anyways," Noah "Puck" Puckerman said as he started walking with Rachel to first period.

"I thought you and Finn were friends," said Rachel, "And what happened to you and Lauren?"

"We kinda are but ever since you two started going out he's been spending all of his time with you," Puck said, "And we broke up because the spark wasn't there anymore."

"I'm sorry," Rachel said not sure if she should be apologizing.

"Don't be sorry and I think you should dump him," said Puck.

"What happens between me and Finn and our relationship has to do with me and him not you. And why do you say that," said Rachel.

"Because he's not the one for you. I mean you deserve a lot better. What I'm trying to say here is that you and I both know that once you and him break up he's just going to go back to Quinn. And then when they don't work out he's going to go back to you and the cycle starts all over again. Rachel, do you really just want to be his second choice? You're worth too much just to be a rebound," Puck said.

"Wow, Noah that means a lot to me and I didn't know you had it in you but right now I gotta worry about getting to class and not getting in to trouble for being late. Maybe we should talk later," Rachel said as she hurried into the classroom door.

* * *

><p>"Alright guys who is up first," Mr. Schuester asked as he walked into the room.<p>

Rachel raised her hand high and proudly and said, "Me and Finn would like to start off."

"Okay Finn, Rachel take it away," said Mr. Schuester.

"Hit it," Finn said.

Finn  
><em>Listen, baby<br>Ain't no mountain high  
>Ain't no valley low<br>Ain't no river wide enough, baby_

Rachel  
><em>If you need me, call me<br>No matter where you are  
>No matter how far<br>Just call my name  
>I'll be there in a hurry<br>You don't have to worry  
><em>

Both  
><em>'Cause baby,<br>There ain't no mountain high enough  
>Ain't no valley low enough<br>Ain't no river wide enough  
>To keep me from getting to you <em>

Finn  
><em>Remember the day<br>I set you free  
>I told you<br>You could always count on me  
>From that day on I made a vow<br>I'll be there when you want me  
>Some way, some how<em>_  
><em>

Both  
><em>'Cause baby,<br>There ain't no mountain high enough  
>Ain't no valley low enough<br>Ain't no river wide enough  
>To keep me from getting to you<br>_

Rachel  
><em>No wind, no rain<br>__Or winters cold  
>Can't stop me baby<br>'Cause your are my goal  
><em>  
>Finn<br>_If you're ever in trouble  
>I'll be there on the double<br>Just sittin' for me  
>Oh baby<br>_

Rachel  
><em>My love is alive<br>Way down in my heart  
>Although we are miles apart<br>If you ever need a helping hand  
>I'll be there on the double<br>As fast as I can  
><em>

Both  
><em>Don't you know that<br>There ain't no mountain high enough  
>Ain't no valley low enough<br>Ain't no river wide enough  
>To keep me from getting to you<em>

"Wow that's going to be hard to follow. Well done Finn and Rachel," Mr. Schuester said as the rest of the glee club clapped.

"You all wait till tomorrow when I sing my killer song," Mercedes Jones said.

"Alright so tomorrow Mercedes will start us off and anybody else want to go," said Mr. Schuester.

"I'll go Mr. Schue," said Puck.

"Okay sounds like a great lineup for tomorrow Mercedes will be first and then followed by Puck. I'll see you guys tomorrow after school," said Mr. Schuester.

"So you need a ride home," Finn asked Rachel walking out of the choir room.

"No, I already told Noah he could give me a ride," Rachel said.

"Wait. Puck is taking you home," Finn said.

"Yeah what's the big deal," Rachel asked.

"Nothing so I'll see ya tomorrow at school," said Finn.

"Yep. I'll call you tonight," Rachel said.

"Okay bye. I love you," Finn said.

"Bye," Rachel said as she got into Puck's car.

"What did he want," Puck asked pulling out of the school's parking lot.

"He just wanted to know why I was riding with you and I told him it was no big deal and that I would call him tonight," said Rachel.

"Why would he wanna know? Nobody cares about him anyways," Puck said.

"I care about him," Rachel answered.

"I don't believe you," Puck said.

"Why wouldn't you believe me," Rachel asked as Puck pulled into her driveway.

Just then, Puck did something that surprised Rachel. He got out of his car and went to the passenger side and opened Rachel's car door for her. Rachel gave him a puzzling look.

"Before my dad left he taught me to always open the car door for a lady," Puck said reading her expression.

"But I have never seen you do this for Santana or Lauren or anyone else," said Rachel.

"Well maybe because you're different, but in a good different way," Puck said.

"Wow but back to my question why don't you believe me," Rachel asked.

"I can tell by the sound of your voice it's the sound of uncertainty," Puck answered as he walked Rachel to her front door.

"Well you're wrong because I love Finn," Rachel said not sure if she meant completely what she was saying.

"Whatever. So I guess I'll see ya tomorrow," Puck said.

"Yeah I guess I will. Thanks for the ride Noah," Rachel said.

"No problem," said Puck but then he did something else surprising. He gave Rachel a quick kiss on her cheek. Then he walked away and went into his car and drove away as Rachel watched stunned at what had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own any rights to anything and please review! The song was Ain't No Mountain High Enough by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell<strong>


	2. A Visit

The next day at school, Puck was making his way down to English.

Puck was thinking, "Man, who needs English class anyways. I know how to speak English isn't that good enough."

Then that's when he noticed Rachel Berry with Finn Hudson. They were walking hand in hand and then Finn must have said something funny because Rachel started laughing. It seemed like yesterday didn't even happen.

"Why does Hudson always get everything? He gets to be captain of the football team and he always gets the best girlfriends. I'm sure that I could charm my way in to Quinn's heart but being in a relationship with Quinn also comes with a lot of issues which I do not want. If only I could get Rachel. I thought for sure that she was a goner when I gave her that kiss yesterday. Maybe I should have gone for the lips. No because then that would be crossing the line with Hudson and trust me I don't need any more drama with that kid. Plus if I got Rachel that would make Mom happy since I finally found a good Jewish girl. Hopefully the song I sing for glee club today will make her fall for me," thought Puck as he walked in to the classroom.

* * *

><p>"Alright Mercedes are you ready," asked Mr. Schuester.<p>

"I was born ready Mr. Schue," Mercedes replied.

Mercedes

_At last  
>my love has come along<br>my lonely days over  
>and life is like a song<br>_

_Ooh At last  
>the skies above are blue<br>well my heart was wrapped up in clover  
>the night I looked at you<br>_

_I found a dream  
>that I could speak to<br>a dream that I could call my own  
>I found a thrill<br>to press my cheek to  
>a thrill that I have never known<br>_

_well  
><em>

_You smile  
>you smile<br>oh and then the spell was cast  
>and here we are in heaven<br>for you are mine at last  
><em>

_I found a dream  
>that I could speak to<br>a dream that I  
>could call my own<br>I found a thrill  
>to press my cheek to<br>a thrill that I have never known  
><em>

_well  
><em>

_You smile  
>you smile<br>oh and then the spell was cast  
>and here we are in heaven<br>for you are mine at last  
><em>

_ooo yea  
>you are mine<br>you are mine  
>at last<br>at last  
>at last<br>at last_

"Wow, you sure brought it Mercedes," Mr. Schuester said and Mercedes finally took her seat as the applause finally quieted down.

"Woah wait a second was that a wink to Sam," Santana thought, "No it can't be there's no way. They're like completely opposites aren't they? But they have been sitting next to each other in glee club but maybe that's just a coincidence."

Mr. Schuester then interrupted her thoughts saying, "Puck, you're up."

Puck said, "I know I've had a streak of singing songs only by Jewish singers but I've decided to try something different."

Puck

_She rolls the window down __And she Talks over the sound Of the cars that pass us by And I don't know why But she's changed my mind_

_Would you look at her She looks at me She's got me thinking about her constantly But she don't know how I feel And as she carries on without a doubt I wonder if she's figured out I'm crazy for this girl  
>Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl<em>

While singing a million things were running through Puck's mind. "Will Rachel know it's for her? Will Finn know and then make a big deal out of it? Or will Rachel think that he's just singing the song just because it was assigned? Get a hold of yourself Puck! Concentrate on the song and DON'T mess up," Puck says to himself in his head.

_She was the one to hold me  
>The night<br>The sky fell down  
>And what was I thinking when<br>The world didn't end  
>Why didn't I know what I know now<em>

_Would you look at her  
>She looks at me<br>She's got me thinking about her constantly  
>But she don't know how I feel<em>

_As she carries on without a doubt  
>I wonder if she'll figure out<br>I'm crazy for this girl  
>I'm crazy for this girl<em>

_Right now  
>Face to face<br>All my fears  
>Pushed aside<br>And right now  
>I'm ready to spend the rest of my life<br>With you_

_Would you look at her  
>She looks at me<br>She's got me thinking about her constantly  
>But she don't know how I feel<br>As she carries on without a doubt  
>I wonder if she's figured out<br>I'm crazy for this girl  
>I'm crazy for this girl<em>

_Would you look at her  
>She looks at me<br>She's got me thinking about her constantly  
>But she don't know how I feel<br>And as she carries on without a doubt  
>I wonder if she's figured out<br>I'm crazy for this girl  
>I'm crazy for this girl<em>

Puck finished the song looking at Rachel and then she blushed. Finn seemed to have no idea what was going on between Puck and Rachel but thought that Puck did a pretty good job on the song.

"Mission Accomplished," Puck said in his head.

Puck not only got Rachel's attention but he also got Quinn Fabray's attention.

"So I was thinking that we could grab maybe dinner sometime," Quinn said to Puck walking out of the choir room.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea Quinn," Puck answered.

"You're turning down a girl who's as popular and pretty as me. Man you must really love her," Quinn said.

"Yeah I do," Puck said.

"Well if you change your mind, my offer still stands and you have my number," said Quinn.

"Okay I'll keep that in mind," said Puck walking to his car in the parking lot.

"Who is Rachel hugging," Puck asked Kurt.

"It's Jesse. He's back once again to be her knight in shining armor but I don't think that Finn is going to take this well," answered Kurt.

"Yeah that makes two of us," Puck said before realizing what was coming out of his mouth.

"What," Kurt asked.

"You know the first time he egged her then the last time he got Finn and himself kicked out of prom. Every time he comes around there's always trouble," Puck said.

"Oh, I guess when you put it that way you're right," said Kurt.

"Nice save," Puck said in his head.

"Well I'm going to see what he wants," Puck said walking towards Rachel and Jesse.

"I don't think that that's a good idea," Kurt said to Puck, "But of course you don't care about what I think."

"What do you think you're doing here punk," Puck said to Jesse.

"Well I came home for a break from New York and I decided to see how Rachel, I mean everyone is doing," Jesse answered.

"Well we were fine until you walked back in to the picture," Puck said getting close to Jesse's face.

"Well I don't think that Rachel minds. Do you Rachel," asked Jesse turning away from Puck's face looking at Rachel.

"This is actually getting pretty hot," Quinn said in the background.

"Well Finn is my boyfriend but as long as you are here as a friend then I guess I don't mind," said Rachel.

"See we're just friends so you can back off," Jesse said to Puck.

"Whatever but if you mess with us again, you're going to wish that you were never born," Puck said.

"Was that a threat," Jesse asked.

"I don't know was it," Puck answered while he was walking away to his car.

"Now that that's out of the way, will you grab a coffee with me to catch up," Jesse asked.

That's when Finn walked up and put his arm around Rachel's shoulder.

"Hey I'm sorry Mr. Schue wanted to talk to me about Spanish and what is his doing here," said Finn.

"It's nothing he is only here as a friend right Jesse," Rachel said.

"Right well I gotta go so I'll maybe talk to you later Rachel about meeting up and it was nice to see everyone especially you Finn," Jesse said.

Jesse then got in to his Range Rover which he still had from winning Nationals and drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Rachel choose Finn, Puck, or maybe even Jesse since he's back in town? I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. The two songs were At Last by Etta James and I"m Crazy For This Girl by Lifehouse. Please review!<strong>


	3. A Lie

When Rachel got home she went straight to her room and called Jesse. Finally on the fifth ring, he answered.

"Hey Rachel so you wanna grab dinner tonight," Jesse asked.

"Hello Jesse and I'm sorry but I already promised to have Barbra night with my fathers tonight where we watch all of our favorite Barbra movies but I was wondering maybe tomorrow after school you could pick me up and we could catch up over some coffee at Lima Bean," said Rachel.

"Well that sounds like a wonderful time. And just to make sure it will just be me and you right," Jesse said.

"Yes that is correct," answered Rachel wondering why he wanted to know.

"Okay so what time should I pick you up," asked Jesse.

"Well I have glee club at 3 o'clock and should end at 3:30 so 3:30 would work," said Rachel, "And pick me up at the back of the parking lot so nobody gets suspicious."

"Alright I'll be there at 3:30. See ya then," said Jesse.

"Okay goodbye Jesse," Rachel said.

"Bye Rachel," Jesse said.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Rachel was getting some books from her locker when Finn walked up.<p>

"Hey so you wanna come over today after school," Finn asked.

"Sorry I can't I have already made plans," replied Rachel.

"Oh what are you doing," Finn asked.

"I'm just grabbing coffee with a friend," said Rachel.

"Who," asked Finn.

"Umm... Mercedes," Rachel lied, "Yeah we haven't hung out in awhile so we're meeting Kurt and Blaine there."

"Oh cool," Finn said.

Then first bell rang.

"Well I gotta get to class so call me later," said Finn, "I love you."

"Okay and I love you too," said Rachel.

Finn gave her a wink and then started to walk to class.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked in to Spanish class and took his seat next to Blaine. Finn then walked in and took his seat behind them.<p>

"So I guess you're going to be late for dinner tonight," Finn said to Kurt.

"No, why would you think that," Kurt replied turning around to face Finn.

"Because Rachel told me she was meeting you, Blaine, and Mercedes for coffee after school. And I figure you and Blaine would hang a little bit and then Blaine would have to bring you home so by the time you got home we would have already started to eat," Finn said.

"I didn't know we were having coffee with Rachel and Mercedes. Did you know and forget to tell me," Kurt said to Blaine.

"No. I had no idea," said Blaine turning around like Kurt had.

"Oh, well that's weird maybe she just planned to ask you guys later," said Finn.

"Or maybe she was lying to you," Kurt said.

"No, Rach wouldn't do that," Finn said.

"First of all since when did you start calling her Rach and second what if she was really meeting someone she knew you wouldn't want her to meet. Maybe someone like Jesse St. James," said Kurt.

"I call her that sometimes and," Finn said but before he could finish Mr. Schuester interrupted.

"Okay guys quiet down. Now let's begin class," said Mr. Schuester and started to write on the board words in Spanish and Finn had no idea what they meant.

* * *

><p>Finn missed Rachel at lunch because just as he was about to sit down at the table with her, Tina Cohen-Chang and Mike Chang took the last seats. Rachel just gave him a shrug and went back to gossiping with Mercedes. Finn continued walking in the cafeteria, holding his lunch tray. Quinn gave him look. A look that said sit here but Finn wasn't about to sit with a bunch of girls who talk about their stupid hair and who's hotter than this person. Finn then decided to sit with some of the football jocks which included Puck and Karofsky. Finn tried to join in the conversation but his mind kept on wandering off.<p>

"Was Rachel really lying to him? Was Kurt right? No, I'm just overreacting. I probably just misunderstood what Rachel said and she probably only said Mercedes," Finn thought.

"Finn! Earth to Finn Hudson," Puck said waving his hands in front of Finn's face.

"Huh? What," said Finn snapping out of his thoughts.

"Dude what's wrong with you? I asked you a question and you didn't answer me," said Puck.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What was the question," asked Finn.

"Who do you think would win one-on-one? LeBron James or Dwyane Wade," asked Puck.

"That's easy. Hands down Wade would crush James," Finn answered.

"That was what I was saying but Karofsky was saying James because," Puck said but he was interrupted by the bell before he could finish his sentence.

Finn got up as soon as he could and went over to the table Rachel was at to talk to her, but she was already gone.

* * *

><p>"Alright guys. Who's up to sing their song," Mr. Schuester said walking in to the room, setting his briefcase down.<p>

"Mr. Schue I would like to go," said Artie.

"Okay," said Mr. Schuester sitting down on his stool.

"This song is dedicated to Brittany. And I hope you will take me back," said Artie.

Artie  
><em>This time, This place<br>Misused, Mistakes  
>Too long, Too late<br>Who was I to make you wait  
>Just one chance<br>Just one breath  
>Just in case there's just one left<br>Cause you know,  
>You know, you know<em>

_That I love you_  
><em>I have loved you all along<em>  
><em>And I miss you<em>  
><em>Been far away for far too long<em>  
><em>I keep dreaming you'll be with me<em>  
><em>And you<em>_'__ll never go  
>Stop breathing if<em>  
><em>I don't see you anymore<em>

_One my knees, I'll ask_  
><em>Last chance for one last dance<em>  
><em>Cause with you, I'd withstand<em>  
><em>All of hell to hold your hand<em>  
><em>I'd give it all<em>  
><em>I'd give for us<em>  
><em>Give anything but I won<em>_'t give up_  
><em>Cause you know,<br>You know, you know_

_That I love you_  
><em>I have loved you all along<em>  
><em>And I miss you<em>  
><em>Been far away for far too long<em>  
><em>I keep dreaming you<em>_'__ll be with me  
>And you<em>_'__ll never go  
>Stop breathing if<br>I don__'__t see you anymore_

_So far away_  
><em>Been far away for far too long<em>  
><em>So far away<em>  
><em>Been far away for far too long<em>  
><em>But you know, you know, you know<em>

_I wanted_  
><em>I wanted you to stay<em>  
><em>Cause I needed<em>  
><em>I need to hear you say<em>  
><em>That I love you<em>  
><em>I have loved you all along<em>  
><em>And I forgive you<em>  
><em>For being away for far too long<em>  
><em>So keep breathing<em>  
><em>Cause I'm not leaving<em>  
><em>Hold on to me and<em>  
><em>Never let me go<em>

"Great job Artie," Mr. Schuester said clapping with the rest of the glee club.

"So Brittany will you take me back," asked Artie.

"Take you back where," asked Brittany who was confused.

"He means will you be his girlfriend again," interjected Sam.

"Oh okay then yes I will be your girlfriend again," Brittany said happily.

As Artie rolled his wheelchair next to Brittany's chair, Brittany jumped up and sat on his lap and gave him a kiss.

"Okay guys I'm going to give you guys the rest of the week off but come back on Monday where I'm going to give you guys a new assignment," said Mr. Schuester, "Okay you guys are dismissed."

Finn was gathering his books and backpack when Kurt came up to him.

"So what are you going to do about Rachel," Kurt said who was obviously interested.

"I don't know. Part of me tells me to trust her and let it go but another part of me wants to find out what's going on," said Finn walking out of the choir room with Kurt beside him and Blaine closely following behind.

"Well I know a way we can find out," said Kurt, "We spy on her like you did on Sam."

"I don't know man. Isn't that like saying I don't trust her or something like that," said Finn.

"Yes but it will be able to give you answers," Kurt said walking out to the school's parking lot, "And if you end up being wrong we still get coffee out of it."

"Well I guess she did lie to me and I do have a right to know who she's hanging out with," Finn said, "Okay but I have to stop at home first to drop off my stuff."

"That's perfect because I have to change in to my spy outfit," said Kurt, "If that's okay with you Blaine? I will call you later and tell you all of the details."

"That's fine with me," said Blaine, "But don't go too overboard with this whole spy idea."

"I won't. I promise," said Kurt then gave Blaine a kiss goodbye. Kurt then got in to Finn's truck and Finn drove home where Kurt changed in to his spy outfit which consisted of all black leather clothing including a black leather jacket. Finn put his books and backpack in his room while Kurt changed. Kurt actually changed quickly to Finn's surprise, and within ten minutes they were on their way to Lima Bean.

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Glee or anything and the song in this chapter was Far Away by Nickelback. Please Review!<strong>


	4. The Truth

Finn put his truck into park in the closest parking spot he could find at the Lima Bean because the sky was beginning to get dark and looked like it was going to rain.

"Okay, so there's a table that is the perfect spot for spying. It hides behind a plant so most people don't know it's there. Let me go check and make sure nobody's there. There shouldn't be anybody there because the only people who really sit at that table are Mercedes and me. We only sit there when were discussing about the horrific outfits people are wearing these days," said Kurt.

"Oh okay. I will wait here," said Finn.

While waiting for Kurt, Finn managed to find an old pair of sunglasses, a worn out Cincinnati Reds hat, a spare black sweatshirt he kept in his truck, and the binoculars he had left in his truck from spying on Sam with Rachel. He figured this could work as a pretty good disguise.

"Oh my god, you will never believe who was sitting at the table," said Kurt struggling to catch his breath as he slammed the door.

"Who," asked Finn worried it was going to be bad news about Rachel.

"It was Sam and Mercedes! Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones! Can you believe it? I mean it wasn't just a friend meeting a friend for coffee," said Kurt, "He was even doing his Matthew McConaughey impersonation for her! I still can't believe Mercedes hasn't told me yet! Well Blaine and I did see Sam and her together before but they just seemed like friends and"

Finn then cut him off saying, "Well did you see Rachel?"

"Oh yeah about that… I forgot to look," responded Kurt.

"How did you forget? The whole purpose of this was to find out what Rachel is doing," said Finn.

"Well I was so excited about Mercedes and Sam and concentrated on running out here to tell that I forgot about Rachel," Kurt said.

"Okay whatever can we just go inside and find out who Rachel is with," Finn asked.

"Fine but you're going to have to wear that disguise so you don't get noticed, and you can leave the binoculars here. I don't think you will need them since we will be like ten feet away," said Kurt.

"Oh, yeah right," said Finn as he set the binoculars down in the console.

"Okay are you ready," asked Kurt.

"Almost," Finn said putting on the sweatshirt, sunglasses, and hat, "Okay now I'm ready."

Finn then opened the truck door and hopped out and Kurt did the same as him except he did it in a graceful kind of way.

"Okay, so the plan is to try to blend in and not attract attention. You hear Finn," said Kurt.

"Uh yeah sure. Don't attract attention. Got it," said Finn but he was concentrating more on focusing about Rachel.

"Okay, let's do this," Kurt said opening the door to the Lima Bean.

Finn then saw her. It was Rachel with Jesse.

"God I can't believe her. Wait til I kick his ass," said Finn under his breath.

"Woah there buddy. Settle down. We're only here to spy not to get into a fight. Remember don't attract attention," said Kurt loud enough for only Finn to hear.

They then got in line to order their coffee. The line wasn't that bad. There was a mother with a stroller, a man in a suit which made him look very official, and an old elderly couple who looked like they had just fallen in love. Finn couldn't help himself from looking over at Rachel. She was everything he ever wanted. Sure she could be a little controlling every now and then but he still loved everything about her. Her laugh, her smile, you name it he loved it. He didn't care if she wasn't the most popular girl in school or the most out-going person. In his eyes, she was the most beautiful girl in the whole entire world and it crushed him to see her with someone else. Finn tried to take his eyes off of Rachel but he just couldn't. Then he knew he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't keep on looking at Rachel with Jesse.

"Let's leave," Finn said.

"Why? We haven't even gotten our coffee yet," said Kurt.

"I can't stand looking at her with him. I just have to go," said Finn.

Finn then turned and started walking towards the door. He decided to get one last glance of Rachel with Jesse. He turned his head and looked. They were both laughing and it looked like they were having a great time. Finn started to walk again but before he had a chance to turn his head to see where he was going, he walked right into the man in the suit who had been in front of them in line. His coffee was all over Finn's black sweatshirt and jeans.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," said the man to Finn.

"No it was my fault. No big deal," said Finn trying to get out of the coffee shop since everyone had turned their heads to see what had happened.

"Is that Finn," said Rachel.

Finn heard her and ran out of the coffee shop as fast as he could. He hopped in his truck and hoped that Kurt was close behind. He started the truck and saw Kurt walking out of the coffee shop. He drove where Kurt was standing because it was beginning to rain.

"What happened in there," asked Kurt getting in to the passenger seat.

"I don't know. I panicked when I ran into that dude. The first thing that popped into my mind was to run so I did," said Finn pulling out of the Lima Bean's parking lot and then the rain started to pour.

"You should've seen the looks on everyone's faces once you ran out," Kurt started to say.

"I don't really feel like talking right now so can we just listen to the radio and have a peaceful car ride home," asked Finn.

"Oh okay," said Kurt who shut his mouth and didn't feel like having their regular argument about listening to Kurt's Broadway CDs instead of the radio.

The rest of the car ride was silent except for the radio playing and the pouring rain.

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Glee or anything. PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	5. Rock 'n' Roll

Kurt came into Finn's bedroom before he went to bed like he did every night trying to convince Finn to tell him something. He brought him a glass of milk and a chocolate chip cookie and Kurt was now sitting on the edge of his bed. Dinner had been a quiet dinner and Finn had stayed in his room for the rest of the day. Finn had turned his phone off so he wouldn't have to worry about answering the phone when Rachel called. He was now lying in his bed and watching T.V.

"Maybe you should try calling her," Kurt said breaking the silence between the two.

"Just for her to give me an excuse, I'm good," replied Finn.

"Come on Finn, you guys are going to have to talk sooner or later," said Kurt.

"I choose later."

"Fine I tried talking some sense in to you by helping you but I guess you don't want my help," Kurt said standing up and then walking out of Finn's bedroom.

Finn then decided to try to get some sleep, but got none because all he kept on thinking about was Rachel with Jesse.

* * *

><p>The next day was a Thursday which meant Finn and Rachel had Chemistry together.<p>

"Hey why didn't you answer my calls last night," Rachel asked, sitting in her usual seat next to Finn.

"I don't know why did you lie to me about going to Lima Bean with Jesse," asked Finn.

"How do you know about that? Wait, were you spying on me? Was that you that ran into the business man and spilled his coffee on your shirt," said Rachel, "I hope you had your mom put your shirt in the wash as soon as you got home."

"My shirt is fine but I'm not so sure about us," said Finn.

"Look Finn it's not like that," Rachel started but Finn stopped her.

"I don't want to hear your excuses right now. I came here to learn and that's what I'm going to do," Finn said.

"What? Since when," started Rachel but she got interrupted by the teacher who was shushing the class so she could start.

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez was getting her U.S. History book from her locker when Puck approached her.<p>

"Puckerman, what do you want," asked Santana.

"I need you to do me a favor," said Puck.

"Alright this should be interesting. Let's hear it," Santana said.

"I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend," Puck said.

"What? Why me? Why don't you get Quinn freaking Fabray to do it? She was totally checking you out the other day when you sang that song in glee club," answered Santana slamming her locker door.

"The point is I asked you. So are you in or not," asked Puck.

"Alright, I'm in. This way I can make Brittany jealous," Santana said.

"What? Why would you wanna make Brittany jealous," Puck asked.

"Well you know she's been hanging around Wheels a lot," Santana lied.

"Oh okay and just remember it's pretending," said Puck.

"I know, I know. Well I got to get to class. See ya sexy, hot boyfriend," smirked Santana.

"Come on Santana. I thought we agreed that this was pretend," said Puck starting to regret he had asked Santana.

"Oh come on Puck you got to make it believable! Would you rather have me say over the PA system that Noah Puckerman is going out with me, Santana Lopez?"

"I guess not," Puck said.

"That's what I thought. Now walk me to my class and carry my books for me," bossed Santana.

* * *

><p>Will sat at the lunch table in the teachers' lounge by himself until Emma Pillsbury came and sat next to him.<p>

"How's glee club going," Emma asked pulling out her peanut butter and jelly sandwich she had for lunch every day.

"It's going pretty good. I went ahead and gave the kids the rest of week off. Now I just have to think of a theme for next week," replied Will.

"Well, what did you like to listen to when you were their age?"

"The big thing when I was their age was rock 'n' roll," said Will.

"So why don't you use that for your next lesson," Emma said.

"Yeah William why not," said Sue Sylvester sitting at Will and Emma's lunch table, "And then once you're finished teaching them that, you can teach them how to incorrectly use hair gel that it makes your hair look like a grease ball."

"Sue what are you doing here," asked Will.

"What, a worker can't sit down and have a nice talk with some fellow co-workers?"

"Sue, seriously what do you what," Will asked again.

"You're right, I rather have my eyeballs plucked out then sit here and have lunch with you losers," said Sue standing up and leaving.

"You know what Emma, the kids are going to do rock 'n' roll, and the best part is I'm going to go tell Mr. Figgins we're performing at the school assembly next Friday," said Will, "And if you would excuse me, I'm going to go and tell the kids we are having a meeting after school today so we can start planning."

Will then got up from the table in the teachers' lounge and walked to his office, leaving Emma sitting alone eating her grapes.

* * *

><p>"Alright the reason why I called for this meeting is we are going to be performing at the school's assembly next Friday," said Mr. Schuester.<p>

"You've got to be kidding me," said Santana.

"Come on guys, we haven't performed in front of the school since we came back from Nationals,"  
>Will said.<p>

"And there's a reason for that," said Lauren.

"Mr. Schue I'm all about performing but are you sure this is a good idea considering what happened during Alcohol Awareness Week," Rachel said, who wasn't sitting in her usual seat next to Finn in the front row and was beginning to remember what it felt like to be thrown up on.

"Our theme is Rock 'n' Roll," said Mr. Schuester ignoring what the students said and was writing Rock 'n' Roll big on the whiteboard, "Now who can tell me what rock 'n' roll reminds you of."

"The Rolling Stones," said Puck.

"Aretha Franklin," Mercedes said.

"What to do in a fire," said Brittany.

Everybody gave her a puzzling look.

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do when there's a fire," asked Brittany.

"No that's Stop, Drop, and Roll," said Quinn.

"Okay moving on, here is the list of the 500 Songs That Shape Rock 'n' Roll and I want you to choose a song to sing in front of the group and we will vote for one to sing for the assembly," said Mr. Schuester handing out copies to all of the students, "Okay guys we will go ahead and meet again tomorrow after school and you are now dismissed."

* * *

><p><strong>Why is Puck pretending to go out with Santana? What is going to happen between Finn and Rachel? I guess you're going to just have to wait til next chapter to find out! I do not own Glee or anything. Please review!<strong>


	6. I Love Rock 'n' Roll!

Finn wasn't entirely sure what he was going to do about Rachel and his relationship. He wanted to go running back to her and tell her that he was stupid for not trusting her, but he also couldn't believe how she could betray him like that. I mean, Jesse? What did he have that Finn didn't have? Finn was the star quarterback, male lead of the New Directions, and most of all he was better looking then Jesse.

"Who's up first," asked Mr. Schuester.

Blaine raised his hand.

"Alright Blaine, you're up first."

"This one is for you Kurt," said Blaine while Kurt smiled.

Blaine  
><em>It's a little bit funny this feeling inside<br>I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
>I don't have much money but boy if I did<br>I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_  
><em>Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show<em>  
><em>I know it's not much but it's the best I can do<em>  
><em>My gift is my song and this one's for you<em>

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_  
><em>It may be quite simple but now that it's done<em>  
><em>I hope you don't mind<em>  
><em>I hope you don't mind that I put down in words<em>  
><em>How wonderful life is while you're in the world<em>

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_  
><em>Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross<em>  
><em>But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song<em>  
><em>It's for people like you that keep it turned on<em>

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_  
><em>You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue<em>  
><em>Anyway the thing is what I really mean<em>  
><em>Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen<em>

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_  
><em>It may be quite simple but now that it's done<em>  
><em>I hope you don't mind<em>  
><em>I hope you don't mind that I put down in words<em>  
><em>How wonderful life is while you're in the world<em>

"That was great Blaine," Mr. Schuester said while the other glee members clapped.

Blaine then took his seat next Kurt in the second row and gave him a quick peck on his cheek which made Kurt blush.

"Anybody else, want to go," Mr. Schuester asked.

"I'll go Mr. Schue," said Puck and Mr. Schuester gave him an approving nod.

"I chose this song because it's about missing the one you love and trying to convince yourself that you really don't miss them and that's exactly how I feel," said Puck staring straight at Rachel.

Puck  
><em>I've been holding out so long<br>I've been sleeping all alone  
>Lord I miss you.<br>I've been hanging on the phone  
>I've been sleeping all alone<br>I want to kiss you._

_Oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh_  
><em>Oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh<em>  
><em>Oooh oooh oooh<em>

_Oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh_  
><em>Oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh<em>  
><em>Oooh oooh oooh oooh<em>

_Well, I've been haunted in my sleep_  
><em>You've been staring in my dreams<em>  
><em>Lord I miss you.<em>  
><em>I've been waiting in the hall<em>  
><em>Been waiting on your call<em>  
><em>When the phone rings<em>  
><em>It's just some friends of mine that say,<em>  
><em>"Hey, what's the matter man?<em>  
><em>We're gonna come around at twelve<em>  
><em>With some Puerto Rican girls that are just dyin' to meet you.<em>  
><em>We're gonna bring a case of wine<em>  
><em>Hey, let's go mess and fool around<em>  
><em>You know, like we used to."<em>

_Aaah Aaah Aaah Aaah Aaah Aaah Aaah_  
><em>Aaah Aaah Aaah Aaah Aaah Aaah Aaah<em>  
><em>Aaah Aaah Aaah Aaah<em>

_Oh everybody waits so long_  
><em>Oh baby why you wait so long<em>  
><em>Won't you come on! Come on!<em>

_I've been walking Central Park_  
><em>Singing after dark<em>  
><em>People think I'm crazy<em>  
><em>I've been stumbling on my feet<em>  
><em>Shuffling through the street<em>  
><em>Asking people, "What's the matter with you boy?"<em>

_Sometimes I want to say to myself_  
><em>Sometimes I say<em>

_Oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh_  
><em>Oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh<em>  
><em>Oooh oooh oooh<em>

_Oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh_  
><em>Oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh<em>  
><em>I won't miss you child<em>

_I guess I'm lying to myself_  
><em>It's just you and no one else<em>  
><em>Lord I won't miss you child<em>  
><em>You've been blotting out my mind<em>  
><em>Fooling on my time<em>  
><em>No, I won't miss you, baby, yeah<em>

_Lord, I miss you child_

_Aaah Aaah Aaah Aaah Aaah Aaah Aaah_  
><em>Aaah Aaah Aaah Aaah Aaah Aaah Aaah<em>  
><em>Aaah Aaah Aaah Aaah<em>

_Lord, I miss you child_

_Aaah Aaah Aaah Aaah Aaah Aaah Aaah_  
><em>Aaah Aaah Aaah Aaah Aaah Aaah Aaah<em>  
><em>Aaah Aaah Aaah Aaah<em>

_Lord, I miss you child_

_Aaah Aaah Aaah Aaah Aaah Aaah Aaah_  
><em>Aaah Aaah Aaah Aaah Aaah Aaah Aaah<em>  
><em>Aaah Aaah Aaah Aaah<em>

"Wow Puck that was really touching," said Mr. Schuester clapping with the rest of the glee club.

Puck then took one last look at Rachel before taking his seat next to Santana who then held onto his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. Puck than intwined his hand with hers, making it seem that the song was meant for her, even though he was staring straight at Rachel the whole entire time.

"Mr. Schuester, I would like to sing my song. After reading over all of the songs, this one inspired me to become a woman in control," said Rachel.

Today was an abnormal day in the fashion world of Rachel Berry. Today she decided to try a different look. Instead of wearing her normal reindeer sweaters or stripped tops, she decided to wear a black tank top with thick straps and black jeans and lots of make-up. Most people noticed and guys from the football team hooted and hollered at her but not many people from the glee club noticed. Finn was staying distant from Rachel, Santana normally tried to avoid contact with her in general, and Artie only paid attention to one girl, Brittney. The only people who really noticed were Kurt, Mercedes, and Puck. Puck noticed because well he's in love with her and Kurt and Mercedes noticed since they're her two best friends.

Rachel walked in front to the microphone stand and then gave the band a nod to let them know she was ready to start.

Rachel  
><em>I saw him dancin' there by the record machine<br>I knew he must a been about seventeen  
>The beat was goin' strong<br>Playin' my favorite song  
>An' I could tell it wouldn't be long<br>Till he was with me, yeah me, singin'_

_I love rock n' roll_  
><em>So put another dime in the jukebox, baby<em>  
><em>I love rock n' roll<em>  
><em>So come an' take your time an' dance with me<em>

After Rachel finished singing the first refrain, everybody joined in and was dancing around except for Finn who just sat in his chair awkwardly.

_He smiled so I got up and' asked for his name_  
><em>That don't matter, he said,<em>  
><em>'Cause it's all the same<em>

_Said can I take you home where we can be alone_

_An' next we were movin' on_  
><em>He was with me, yeah me<em>

Rachel was now singing to Kurt who was singing the words too. 

_Next we were movin' on_  
><em>He was with me, yeah me, singin'<em>

_I love rock n' roll_  
><em>So put another dime in the jukebox, baby<em>  
><em>I love rock n' roll<em>  
><em>So come an' take your time an' dance with me<em>

_Said can I take you home where we can be alone_

_An we'll be movin' on_  
><em>An' singin' that same old song<em>  
><em>Yeah with me, singin'<em>

_I love rock n' roll_  
><em>So put another dime in the jukebox, baby<em>  
><em>I love rock n' roll<em>  
><em>So come an' take your time an' dance with me<em>

"Wow. Rachel that was really unexpected and impressive. Also, great job to everybody else who joined in," said Mr. Schuester while the rest of the glee club went back to their seats.

"Okay so Blaine, Puck, and Rachel have gone so that's 3 down, 11 to go. You guys are dismissed and I will see you either in Spanish class or in glee club tomorrow," Mr. Schuester said.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone that follows or reads this story! It means a lot to me and it would mean even more if you reviewed! The songs were <span>Your Song<span> by Elton John, Miss You by the Rolling Stones, and I Love Rock 'n' Roll by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts.**


End file.
